Forever and Always
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Set post Series 8, Episode 19 after Sian leaves Waterloo Road. What happens after she drove away? Will she realise that letting Jez go was a huge mistake or will she move on completely? Series 8 and 9 chapters will become involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**So guys say hello to a new fic from me. This is called Forever and Always and is set after Sian leaves Waterloo Road. I wanted to do a fic that carried on Sian's journey and try to guess what happens to her afterwards. This is a more up to date fic and is set during Series 8 and 9. The fits parts focus on Sian but from about chapter 10 the school is brought back into it. Let me know what you think.**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Forever and Always-Part 1:**

Sian was sat in her flat wondering what to do. Barry Barry had just what he needed to destroy her career. She held the underwear in her hands, thinking it through. She looked at her phone and read the message from Michael say that Barry wouldn't say anything, but it didn't ease her fear, just made her more nervous.

Time after time her phone rang, but she wouldn't answer it, preferring to curl up and cry about it. It was only when her sister's picture and 'incoming call' appeared on the screen did she eventually pick up.

Sian just cried and Kate instantly wanted to wrap her arms around her younger sister.

"Sian Sweetheart… pack everything up and come down to Newcastle. Michael phoned and told me. Get packed and come down." Kate stopped talking and heard Sian crying. She had never heard Sian this upset since Jez left. She looked on her iPad for train times and saw she could make the next train to Glasgow.

"Sian, sit tight. Kate Kat's coming, just hold on sweetheart," she said staying on the phone the whole time as she packed a bag and raced to the train station.

Kate was letting herself into Sian's place a few hours later to find her sister asleep on the bed crying. She saw Michael calling Sian's iPhone and she picked up the phone.

"Michael, it's Kate. I'm at Sian's now," she said pulling her sleeping sister into her arms.

"Kate? How?" Michael asked shocked.

"Called her and she picked up crying so I got on the next train I could. I'll sort her out, might take her to Newcastle if she lets me."

"Do what you have to Kate," Michael said before hanging up. Kate put Sian's phone down and then wrapped her arm tighter around Sian watching her sister sleep as she stroked her hair.

A while later and Sian began to stir and Kate woke from her light sleep.

"Hey you," she said softly, "I'm here now." Sian just nodded before beginning to cry again and Kate pulled her closer.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. Sian shook her head and soon Kate was on the phone ordering pizza, coke and ice cream.

Sian eventually joined Kate on the sofa and Kate just kept her arms around Sian. The only time she left Sian was when she answered the door to get the takeaway. Sian replied to Michael's text and then snuggled back into Kate, not really paying attention to the DVD that Kate had put on.

They eventually moved onto wine and Sian was finally starting to calm down. Kate thought it might have something to do with the wine and she watched as Sian drank more and more. She eventually managed to get Sian back upstairs and into bed. She laid with Sian, stroking her hair softly.

"Come down to Newcastle with me for now," Kate said softly. Sian nodded,

"I want to leave Scotland. Is that why you came up?"

"Yes and because you needed your big sister," Kate said. Sian nodded and snuggled down into Kate before eventually falling asleep.

The next morning Kate woke up early and began packing Sian's things away. She found a box and sat looking through it. She read a letter from Jez and she realised what she needed to do before hearing movement behind her. She put the letter back and quickly put the box inside another box and turned to face her sister.

"We're going already?" Sian asked. Kate nodded,

"The sooner the better darling. I'll drive as I'm insured for your car." Sian nodded before getting up and getting dressed into the clothes that Kate had picked out while Kate put the packed boxes into Sian's car.

The journey down to Newcastle was one of mixed emotions and Kate watched as Sian slept as she drove down the motorway, smiling as she remembered the car journeys as a child always made Sian sleep. Kate had phoned Michael to let him know what was happening and then she phoned her boyfriend and told him to get the spare room ready for Sian after explaining what had happened.

Finally the sisters arrived in Newcastle and Kate left Sian asleep, getting Ben to carry Sian inside and then she sat with her sister, just watching her sleep. Ben got the last box inside and then went up to the spare room and found Kate still on the bed with Sian.

"Babe, I think she's so asleep now," Ben said softly.

"Can we stay here with her? Just for tonight. Please?" Kate asked, snuggling into Ben and pulling Sian close. Ben nodded and held the two sisters all night as they slept.

The next morning Sian woke up alone as Kate and Ben had gone to work. Her eyes caught sight of a note on the bedside table.

"_I'll be home for lunch. Love you! Kate xx"_ She sighed as she had no idea what to do, her future so unsure.

She looked at a box and realised it was her Jez Box and she grabbed it. She began looking through the letter and then the texts and she realised what she wanted. She picked up her phone again and scrolled down to Jez's name but couldn't find the courage to call him. She though he never wanted to see her again.

Kate, meanwhile, had picked up her phone at work and called Jez.

"Sian?" he asked as he answered his phone.

"No Jez. It's Kate. Sian's sister. We need to talk," she replied.

"Well then. Come to Ireland and we can talk. I don't really want to leave here now," Jez said. Kate said that was fine and the two began to sort a meeting out.

Jez had gone back to Ireland after he had left Sian. He had decided to take some time out and think about what he wanted to do. He had been thinking and all he kept coming back to was Sian. The wedding ring lay on his finger still and he had divorce papers, but he never sent them to her. He just couldn't. His mum kept trying to get him back on the market but he refused.

Robbie had come round and dragged his brother to the local pub. Robbie kept pointing out girls and Jez just sipped his pint until a girl appeared infront of him.

"She misses you Jez," Kate said, "she's being stubborn like you."

"I miss her too Kate, but she's with him now," Jez said.

"She's not Jez. She doesn't want him, she wants you." Robbie looked between the two,

"What am I missing?"

"This is Kate, Sian's sister," Jez said.

"Just think about it Jez," Kate said before walking over to Ben and they carried on with their holiday.

Jez just got drunk after that and Robbie had to drag his brother home and face their mother's wrath. Robbie just got Jez upstairs, ignoring their mother. He sighed and looked at his sleeping brother before picking up Jez's phone and getting Kate's number and then called Kate from his phone. He gasped as he heard Jez waking up.

"What are you doing?" Jez asked. Robbie quickly ended the call and looked at Jez,

"You flaming well need her Jez," he said. Jez just glared at Robbie before falling asleep again.

The next morning Jez put his iPod on and he got ready and was soon out going for a run. He thought of Sian and the song they first danced to at their wedding came on and he sat down and cried. He didn't want to admit it but he did miss Sian. He loved her still, but he just wasn't man enough to admit it. His fingers were soon touching his wedding ring and he placed his left hand on his heart before letting a tear fall and carrying on with his run. He really did think she was with Michael and had moved on from him and that was engulfing him and making him hurt himself more, when all he needed to do was pick up the phone and call Sian.

He decided to go for a swim so he headed down to the beach and was soon heading into the sea, needing to blow off some steam before he exploded and hurt someone he cared about.

Robbie was worried about his brother and headed down to the beach.

"Jez!" Robbie called spotting his brother in the sea. He then watched as his brother turned to face him. The two brothers looked at each other before the younger of the two watched the older one start swimming hard again. Robbie sighed knowing that Jez was being stubborn and all he wanted was Sian. He had been on countless dates, but they had all ended in disaster. His heart and he pined for Sian.

That night Jez was in his room sat watching some videos of him and Sian at their rushed wedding and he cried silently. His mum came in and sat down beside him.

"I was wrong about Sian. She may have been having an affair with you and then with him, but you were crazily in love with her and she was with you," his mum said. Jez sighed,

"You mean I am crazily in love with her, even after everything that has happened I still love her mum. She's always on my mind and I want to be back with her." His mother looked at him,

"So call her Jeremy and tell her that before you lose her for good," she aid before getting up, "just think about the mistakes you made too," she added before leaving. Jez sat down on his bedroom floor and pulled out his Sian Box and sat looking through all the photos and love notes that Sian had sent him. He smiled and remembered how she always hated him publicly declaring his love for her, but how she loved to privately romance him before the affair with Michael. Then it all changed.

He sat there reading the notes and he traced his fingers over the writing. He then thought back to after the affair and how it changed them, him. He realised that however much he loved Sian, he ended up pushing her away and he hated that. He looked up at his bed and he went and laid on it, punching it.

Eventually he stopped and just held one of Sian's jackets close and looked through the photos of them on his phone. Finally admitting he missed Sian to his mum had taken a lot, but now the hard task was picking up the phone and calling Sian and admitting he was to blame as well as her. He would never be able to do that.

He had just put his phone down when he heard it ring. His heart stopped when he looked and saw Sian's name and picture flashing on the screen. His hand was shaking as he picked his phone up and answered the call,

"Sian?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Sian said, unaware of what Kate had planned, leaving Jez's mind racing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Just about squeezing this update in for June. I've now started my Holby City/Casualty crossover fic and and hoping to get a few parts written before I post it on here as I like to be ahead when I write. Thanks for the continuing support and I might do a sequel to Different Summers if you people want one. So let me know. Also I know this fic may seem so Jian centred but that changes after part 10 when the Series 8 and 9 characters enter the fic. So please stick with me on this one. **__**Summer holidays are coming up soon in the UK and my work hours will probably increase eventually.**_  


**_Much love,_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

**Forever and Always-Part 2:**

It had been decided that Kate and Sian would go to Ireland and see Jez. Ben wanted them to fly but the sisters decided that a road trip would be more fun and interesting.

Sian and Jez hadn't really talked on the phone and had only arranged to meet and go from there. Kate had taken control as Sian was was sick with nerves about seeing Jez for the first time in just over a year. She often just sat on her bed looking through the letters and the photos.

Jez hadn't told anyone he was meeting up with Sian as he knew the fuss it would cause. He was nervous but it was Sian and she wasn't with Michael. This had given him hope there might be a chance for them.

They had agreed to meet in Cork so Jez's family wouldn't meet them. The night before the girls set off, Ben was in the middle of a sister sandwich and neither had fallen asleep until Sian was fast asleep.

Early the next morning Sian was in the car and Ben was saying goodbye to Kate.

"Sian's not to drive ok? She's in not fit state to," he said.

"I'm driving all the way," Kate said, "she'll fall asleep once we get going anyway. Bluetooth's set up, thanks for the snacks. We'll be fine," she said before kissing Ben and getting in the car.

Sian was awake for the first hour or so and then Kate noticed Sian getting sleepy and passed her a bottle of water.

"Have a drink before you fall asleep sweetheart," she said before watching Sian sip the water. She knew they were stopping in Belfast overnight as she and Ben had agreed it was too much for Kate to drive in one go.

As soon as Sian was asleep, Kate phoned Ben at work and they talked for a bit before Kate decided she would stop so Sian and her could eat. She ended the call to Ben and smiled seeing her sister asleep in the seat next to her. She then pulled off at the next service station and began to wake Sian up. She smiled as the usual Sian sleep confusion was soon evident.

"We're stopping for something to eat sweetheart," Kate said softly, "stay still until you wake up properly."

Eventually Sian was awake and they headed inside and straight for the restaurant. Sian couldn't decide what she wanted to eat so Kate said to go and find a table and she would get something for Sian.

Sian just sat waiting for Kate and her thoughts drifted to Jez and their meeting. She knew she had to see him again, but that didn't stop her feeling nervous. She looked at some photos on her phone before being brought out of her thoughts as Kate arrived with the food.

"Kate Edwards and a salad," Sian giggled.

"Sian Diamond and her chips," Kate said in return before they began eating.

Jez had become withdrawn and stayed in his room, that or out running. He was afraid he'd let something slip and then it would all come tumbling out and the parents would make a big deal out of it.

Robbie had noticed the change in his brother and one day he changed quickly and he was soon out running with Jez.

"Jez what aren't you telling us?" Robbin asked.

"Nothing," Jez said, trying to to let it slip.

"Jez..." Robbie said, full well knowing his brother was hiding something.

"Fine! I'm meeting Sian," Jez said a little too harshly than he had meant to, "but you lot will turn it into a big deal!"

"I won't say anything," Robbie said, "you need her." For once Jez was glad he had a brother to talk to.

"Who called who?" Robbie asked.

"She called me first and arranged to meet saying we needed to talk then Kate phoned and said there had been an incident at the school and Sian was questioning everything," Jez said. Robbie's eyes widened,

"She ok?" Robbie asked. Jez nodded,

"She's as well as can be. The boy was a known troublemaker and he broke into her house and stole a personal photo and so of her underwear. He wound her up and threw the underwear at her in front of one of her classes and she slapped him," Jez explained,

"And you're standing by her?" Robbie asked.

"Going by that, yes I am bro. She was trying to help a family and a student with a delicate issue. Now I need to make a good impression. Home, shower and shopping?" Robbie nodded before running towards the family home.

Once they are out shopping Robbie turned to his brother,

"So where you meeting her?"

"Cork. Yeah I know it's a bit of a track but mum wont be able to stick her nose in and run things." Robbie laughed and nodded in agreement,

"Fair point bro. She just doesn't seem like the type of person to hit someone like that."

"Do I look like the type of person to punch someone?" Jez asked.

"No."

"We all do stupid things when we are tested."

Kate and Sian were arriving in the ferry and Kate tied her hair back, causing Sian to giggle.

"I don't want to look like Bridget Jones after the ride in the convertible," Kate said before getting out of the car and heading to the passenger area.

"Can we do half and half? Half down the coast and half through the country?" Sian asked as they sat down with a coffee each.

"Sounds like a plan," Kate smiled. Sian looked up at Kate,

"Why am I nervous?"

"Because so much has happened since you last saw each other. I told him about Barry Barry though." Sian's eyes widened,

"What did he say?"

"He was concerned for you if that's what you mean."

Robbie was stood watching Jez try on shirts.

"Robbie I'd rather throw on a t shirt and some jeans," Jez said.

"And I have told you before Kate will make sure Sian's dressed up," Robbie said. Jez sighed, knowing his brother was right,

"Fine. I will wear a shirt and trousers but no tie." Robbie nodded and decided on Jez's shirt and then dragging Jez over to the shoes and deciding on his shoes to match the shirt. Jez hated it but he felt the flicker of hope inside him and he wanted Sian back and if that meant wearing a shirt then so be it.

Kate was driving her and Sian to Belfast taking in Northern Ireland as they went. Sian was playing a game on her phone, trying to distract herself from the meeting. She was nervous but was trying not to let it show.

Kate looked at Sian before resting a hand on her sister's leg,

"You're nervous. I can tell," she said softly. Sian nodded before Kate pulled up at their hotel in Belfast.

As soon as the two girls had checked in and freshened up, they were sat in bed and watching Titanic and having a glass of wine between them. Kate had one arm around Sian, holding her close.

"You're going to be fine Sian, I have the perfect dress for you tomorrow and you are going to make him fall in love with you all over again," Kate said softly, stroking Sian's hair, "you'll see," she added watching Sian, who just nodded.

Sian went and got another bottle of wine and the two sat and finished watching Titanic snuggled into each other. Kate just held Sian close to her stroking her hair,

"Sleep now princess," she said softly before watching Sian fall asleep. Kate kissed Sian's head before falling asleep herself, holding Sian close.

Jez and Robbie were in the bar of the hotel in Cork they were staying in. Robbie was watching Jez closely, making sure he didn't get too drunk. He was also watching a girl in the corner, eyeing her up. Jez giggled, slightly tipsy and holding a bottle of beer.

"Jez you have your girl tomorrow. She's mine once you're in bed."Jez nodded knowing Robbie was right. He only had one chance to win Sian back and he couldn't blow it.

Jez headed back to his room and sat looking through his Sian Box, remembering every little thing about her. He smiled as his finger traced over one of the pictures. He did still really love her.

The next morning arrived and Kate had got Sian dressed to impress Jez again after having called Robbie and they had sorted everything out. Now all that mattered was getting Jez and Sian to meet and making them realise they were still in love with each other.

Kate was driving when she spotted Sian fiddling with her wedding ring.

"Sian you're going to be fine and if he hurts you then he's messing with me." Sian giggled before smiling at Kate.

They arrived in Cork and Kate led Sian to the restaurant they'd agreed to meet in and they were shown to a table and they ordered some food. Kate saw Jez and Robbie walk in and sit at a table not too far from them.

Kate encouraged Sian to go and get a salad from the salad bar and Robbie encouraged Jez to do the same. Robbie and Kate watched as Jez and Sian were at the salad bar at the same time. Sian and Jez sat back down and their disappointed siblings' faces went unnoticed.

Kate and Robbie began texting each other, trying to figure out how to get Jez and Sian to bump into each other. Finally Kate said Sian's lipstick was smudged and Sian headed off to the toilet to sort it out and Robbie splashed Jez so he had to go and sort his shirt out.

They waited and then text Jez and Sian as they were leaving the toilet. The two held their breaths and watched as Jez and Sian checked their phones and looked confused at the messages.

Just when Robbie and Kate were about to look away, Jez and Sian walked straight into each other, sending their phones flying. They had picked the wrong phone up and looked up to pass the phone back to its rightful owner before they gasped.

"Jez?"

"Sian?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! Here are some updates for July and I really hope they were worth the wait. I've decided to keep Together Forever going as I've finally figured out a way to do both TF and FIL at the same time. Hope everyone has good weather right now and is enjoying time off from school if you have it. Got a family friend and my dad, stepmum and little brother visiting over the next week so may not update again this month but I will update in August.**_

_**Much love,**_

**__****LM xxx**

* * *

**Forever and Always-Part 3:**

Jez and Sian stood there, unsure how to react to each other. They looked at each other holding each other's phone still. They swapped phones still looking at each other.

Robbie and Kate were sat at the girl's table just watching.

"Have they said anything?" Kate asked.

"No just given each other the correct phone," Robbie said , "they have to talk soon." Kate sighed watching.

"Kate said you're not with Michael," Jez said, "I thought you would have been." Sian shook her head,

"No I couldn't. I wouldn't," she said, "I still love you…" Jez's eyes widened in surprise,

"Is that why you never signed the papers?" Sian nodded before spotting Kate and Robbie watching them. Jez turned and saw them.

"We've been set up," he laughed. Sian giggled.

"Want to give them something to talk about?" she asked before seeing Jez's face and crashing her lips onto his.

Jez kissed back before pulling away. He was smiling.

"Can we go to yours?" he asked and Sian nodded before leading Jez out to a taxi, causing Kate and Robbie to look at each other wide eyed.

Jez and Sian were in the taxi.

"I don't really want to talk here but I am glad they set us up," Jez said.

"Is there hope for us?" Sian asked.

"Can we talk first?" Jez asked, to which Sian nodded.

Kate and Robbie were sat at the girl's table.

"I never thought they'd go off like that," Kate said, worried about Sian.

"They won't end up in bed," Robbie said. Kate nodded,

"She's my little sister, I just don't want her hurt again."

"I know Kate," Robbie said, "she won't. He won't want to lose her again."

Jez and Sian were at the girl's hotel room and wondered who was going to speak first.

"So you're not with Michael then?" Jez asked.

"No he's with someone else," Sian said, "there's too much history with us."

"So you wouldn't get back with me then?" Jez said, a little harsher than he had intended.

"Of course I'd get back with you! I don't love him anymore!" Sian shouted, "why do you think I haven't signed the papers? Because I don't want to! I love you Jez! Even after everything! Why do you think I was in tears when you left?"

Jez stood there looking at Sian and he realised how hard it must have been seeing Michael with someone else.

"I know how you must have felt when you found out I'd slept with Michael but I don't love him anymore Jez. It hurt at first but not anymore. I just want to fix us." He looked at Sian,

"I want to fix us more than anything. I want you back in my arms Sian. I think we can do it and that is why I never signed the papers."

Robbie and Kate were sat there eating when Kate's phone began to ring and she found her phone out of her bag and smiled when she saw Ben's face on the screen.

"Hey baby," she said answering the call, "no they've headed off somewhere. No I'm with Jez's brother using one of the bills we paid for," she smiled, "you're coming tomorrow? That's great news baby! Ok love you. See you tomorrow," she said before ending the call and looking at Robbie, "sorry about that. That was my fiancé."

"What's he like?" Robbie asked.

"Perfect, caring, he's so good with Sian especially when she first came to us crying and upset. He no hesitation with me driving from Newcastle to Glasgow to get her. He's just perfect in every eay."

Jez was sat on a chair waiting for Sian to come out of the ensuite. He knew they both wanted to give it another go. He thought they could get to know each other again after over a year apart. His thoughts were disturbed when Sian suddenly appeared.

"Ummm…. I was thinking we could go for a walk around Cork tomorrow, just the two of us," Jez said, "properly catch up."

"Yeah I'd like that," Sian said before the door opened and Kate walked in,

"Sorry I…"

"It's fine Kate. I'll see you tomorrow at 10am in reception Sian," he confirmed before leaving.

As soon as Jez had left Kate ran over to Sian and hugged her.

"Thank you Kate."

"What for sweetheart?"

"Driving all the way here and setting us up," Sian said, "we both want to try again and we're going for a walk around Cork tomorrow."

"Well it's all worth it then," Kate said, "Ben's coming tomorrow so the three of us will be in here."

"Please don't have sex with me in here. I don't want to hear that when I'm trying to sleep.," Sian said.

"Sian Kiera Diamond! You cheeky monkey!" Kate gasped before tickling Sian.

Jez flopped onto his bed in his and Robbie's hotel room.

"Went well?" Robbie asked.

"We're going to try again and we're going for a walk around Cork tomorrow and have a coffee somewhere. I just want this to work. I never want to lose her again," Jez said.

"I think she feels the same way too," Robbie said.

Sian was laid in Kate's arms as they were just talking.

"Where will I sleep?" Sian asked.

"Well while we're out tomorrow the staff are going to get a single bed in here, but you can stay with me and Ben if you want," Kate said, "may even stop us having sex," she giggled before Sian yawned and Kate watched as Sian fell asleep.

The next morning Jez and Sian went off on their own and headed to a café and had a coffee each.

"So what's happened in the past year?" Jez asked.

"Well the school in Rochdale closed and Michael and I headed up with the kids that were going into Maggie and Grantley's boarding house. We stopped at the England/Scotland border so Denzel could get a picture. Grantley proposed to Maggie, she accepted and we had the picture taken. Then it came out of nowhere," Sian said, her voice shaking.

"What did?" Jez asked, holding Sian's hands.

"The lorry. It crashed straight into us and I tried to keep Denzel awake but I couldn't. Michael got to us but it was too late. Denzel died infront of my eyes," she said tears falling. Jez pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

After a while Sian stopped crying and Jez held her still.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park?" Jez asked and Sian nodded. Jez paid and then led Sian outside.

Sian wrapped her coat around her tighter. It was a sunny day in Cork, but there was a keen wind and Jez led her towards the park. He slipped his hand in hers and was slightly surprised when she didn't pull her hand away.

They walked around the park and Sian filled Jez in on everything else that had happened while they were sat on a bench while Sian ate a n ice cream. Jez was just watching her,

"Sounds busy then," he said.

"What about you?" Sian asked.

"Went back home and stayed there really," he replied, "now how about lunch?"

"I've just eaten an ice cream," Sian giggled.

"Yes well you can eat a lot if I remember," Jez smiled before looking straight at Sian and their lips suddenly brushed against each other and they kissed hard and passionately.

They soon broke away and looked at each other before Jez led her to the pub and sat down at a table before going to order their drink. He got himself a pint of Guinness and got Sian a glass of white wine. He sat down opposite her.

"That kiss…" he said as he passed Sian her drink and a menu.

"Just makes me even more sure I want to try again," Sian said looking at a menu.

"You mean that?" Jez asked. Sian put her menu down and went around to Jez's side of the table and kissed him hard. Jez pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her back hard. They were kissing when the waitress walked over to their table and cleared her throat.

"Your order?" she asked. Jez blushed,

"I'll have the Ultimate Burger."

"And I'll have the Smothered Chicken," Sian said before looking at Jez again, "Is Robbie going to be out?" she asked. Jez nodded before letting Sian sit on her chair again. They carried on talking about things,

"How are Madi and Zack?" Sian asked, "I haven't heard from Madi since she left for the cruise ship."

"Zack's great and Madi's missing home but she's having a great time," Jez smiled.

The food arrived and they sat eating their meals and talking about anything they wanted to. Jez smiled as he heard Sian laughing again. He just studied her, taking her in as she sipped her wine. She knew what he was doing and let him before she carried on eating.

Once they had eaten Jez took Sian to an ice cream parlour and brought a massive chocolate and strawberry sundae for them to share. Sian gasped when she saw Jez bringing it over to the table and putting in the middle before passing her a spoon. Sian just began eating it.

Jez wrapped his arm around Sian's waist as they headed back to Jez's hotel to watch a DVD.

"Now we can either put the beds together or snuggled in one bed," Jez said.

"Beds together, but we are watching a DVD aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes we are, but I just want you comfortable," he smiled.

They were snuggled on the beds watching the DVD and it was just like old times. Jez was stroking Sian's cheek and she looked up at him.

"Do you want a kiss?" he asked. Sian nodded and he crashed his lips onto hers. Soon things began to heat up and clothes were being thrown across the room and Jez and Sian were soon lost in each other, reminding each other of how they used to be. They still loved each other, but it wouldn't be simple if somebody had their way…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Yes I am still here just after the dad visit. It went well and now a family friend is coming up next week and I'm getting a puppy. So it's all going on really. Work has settled into a routine and now I need to get the fic to match that, which I'm starting to do. Thanks for the continued support.**_

_**Much love,**_

**__****LM xx**

* * *

**Forever and Always-Part 4:**

Robbie came in the next morning and froze when he saw an awake Jez tangled with an asleep Sian. He saw the clothes on the floor and gathered what had happened. Jez sensed somebody watching and gasped seeing Robbie and quickly covered Sian up before looking at a wide eyed Robbie.

"You weren't meant to get her into bed!" Robbie said.

"I love her Robbie!" Jez said, covering Sian's ears, "we kissed. It just happened," he said before realising Sian was now awake, "Robbie eyes closed now!" he ordered his brother. Sian got up and dressed before racing out of the room in tears. Jez glared at Robbie before running after Sian and pulling her into his arms.

"He saw me!" Sian cried.

"No he didn't. I covered you before he could see you," Jez said, "now go back to Kate and I will call you later," he said before kissing her and watching her walk away.

Kate was laid in Ben's arms as Sian unlocked the door and walked in.

"Sorry," Sian said, nervously.

"Oh sweetheart. We're both wearing underwear," Kate said sitting up, "where have you been? With Jez?" Sian nodded and Kate held her arms out to Sian and she went into them and Ben moved over a bit to make room for Sian.

"What happened? You've been crying…" Kate said softly.

"We kissed a lot and we went back to his hotel and watched a DVD and then we had sex," Sian said, "we'd been kissing and getting closer all day," she said, now sat between Ben and Kate.

"But you've been crying…" Ben said softly.

"Because Robbie came back when we were naked still and I got scared he did see me. You know how I am about that…" Kate kissed Sian's head before getting out of bed and wrapping a dressing gown around herself, and picking up her phone.

"Why didn't you text me to say you were on the way back?" Jez asked Robbie, "she's always been body conscious!"

"Yeah and she has no reason to be! She's fit! If she wasn't yours I'd soon have her," Robbie said.

"She's nervous because of Kate! How dare you talk about her like that?!" Jez raged.

"Look mate I'm sorry. I never thought and I never meant to make her feel like that," Robbie said watching as Jez picked up his ringing phone. Robbie sighed and headed into the ensuite to have a shower.

"I gather it went well," Kate said once Jez had answered.

"Yeah until Robbie arrived. I could swing at him for that. It really did upset Sian," Jez said.

"Well she's told me and Ben what we needed to know," Kate said, "but her body confidence has gone again."

"How can we deal with that?" Jez asked.

"That will partly be up to you, but getting Robbie to apologise for a start. He wasn't to know what you two were doing, but there are things such as phones," she said, "you and Robbie come to our hotel room and we will sort this out," she finished hanging up and turning to Ben.

"Jez and Robbie are on the way over. Better get ready," she said going to pick a dress out of the wardrobe.

Sian had got her dress and was heading towards the ensuite to change.

"Sian get dressed out here please," Kate said noticing.

"What are you playing at?" Ben whispered in Kate's ear.

"I'm just trying to help Sian get her body confidence back," Kate whispered, "with your help," she whispered pushing Ben towards a nearly dressed Sian, who looked up.

"Kate has the best body," Ben said.

"You have to say that. She is your fiancée," Sian said.

"Yes true but you have the second best body, first in Jez's eyes," Ben said, "you have no need to be nervous." Sian smiled and nodded before Ben hugged her and then went back over to Kate.

Jez was soon knocking on the door and he dragged Robbie into the room with him. Ben closed the door and watched as Jez pushed Robbie infront of Kate and Sian.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you and Jez like that. I should have called before I walked in like that," Robbie said before Jez kicked his shin, "and I'm sorry for saying to Jez that if you weren't his then I'd have you and sleep with you." Sian gasped in horror and Ben soon had Robbie against the wall with Jez's help.

"Kate take my card and go and have some sister time," Ben said, "Jez and I need to have a word with Robbie here." Kate nodded and grabbed a stunned Sian's hand and their bags and led her quickly out of the room.

"You dare talk about a woman like that!" Ben said, "especially my fiancée's sister! Big mistake Robbie especially as your brother is still married to her!" Ben was so fired up and so was Jez.

"I'm not liking Robbie," Kate sighed, "I should never had involved him."

"I think he wants me," Sian said, "he always seems to be watching my every move and he did see me this morning…"

"He won't get you sweetheart," Kate said.

"Robbie why?" Jez asked, "you know how much I love her."

"Because I want her!" Robbie spat, "you don't deserve her after the way you treated her!" Jez saw red,

"I love her more than my own life!" Ben let Robbie go,

"Get out of our sight now!" he said before Robbie ran from the room, planning his next move for getting Sian.

Ben and Jez soon joined the girls in the cake shop where there was a massive sample tray on the table. The two boys sat down smiling.

"Sample plate?" Jez asked.

"We decided it was easiest," Kate said, "seeing as Sian couldn't make up her mind." Jez laughed,

"That sounds like Sian." Sian blushed before having another little cake and then going to get them all some smoothies each.

"We do need to keep our eye on Robbie though," Ben said, "I know he's your brother Jez but I feel really uneasy about him." Jez nodded,

"I share your concern. Seems like he's obsessed with Sian," he sighed.

They soon stopped talking as Sian came back with their smoothies. Sian went to grab the wrong one and Jez quickly moved the tray so she grabbed the right one.

"Don't think I said thanks yet mate," Jez said to Ben.

"For what?" Ben asked confused.

Making sure she's been safe when things went wrong," Jez said, "and then looking after her when Kate got her from Glasgow."

"She's Kate's sister. I'd never turn my back on her," Ben said, "if I'd has to have her stay for longer then I would have." Kate ran round to Ben and kissed him hard.

Robbie was sat in a cafe planning on how to win Sian over. He was in love with Sian and couldn't see why Sian would choose Jez over him. He sat there quite happy with himself, now just to surprise them all.

The four went their separate ways and Jez took Sian to see some Irish dancing and even laughed when Sian was pulled up on stage to have a go. He was amazed at how quickly Sian picked it up. He got a video before someone took his phone off him and pushed him onto the stage and he danced away on the stage with Sian, before they sat down out of breath.

Ben was sat with Kate still in the cake shop.

"Why don't we do a double romantic night in thing? Let Jez come to our room for the night. I'll pay for the extras and Jez won't have to face Robbie tonight," he said.

"Good idea. You've been amazing through all this," Kate said.

"Let's get back to the hotel and give Sian a text to tell her what's going on," Ben said before leading Kate back to the hotel and they got the room ready for the night.

Jez and Sian arrived at the hotel not long after and the two single beds were back as Jez and Sian were in one bed and Ben and Kate in the other. Kate smiled as she watched Jez and Sian snuggled together and she was just glad the plan had worked.

Ben answered the room phone and Sian went down to get the box that Ben had ordered. Ben and Kate decided to ask Jez what he thought would happen now he had Sian again.

Sian was down at the bar, waiting for the batman to get the box, when her eyes caught sight of Robbie walking towards her. She moved backwards.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Come to get the only girl I have ever loved," Robbie said stopping in front of Sian.

"No! I want your brother and I want him for the rest of my life," Sian said honestly before finding herself trapped against the bar.

Kate, Ben and Jez were upstairs talking and had completely lost track of time, unaware Robbie was in the hotel and had found Sian. Kate smiled showing Jez some places that Ben had taken her. She went back to her home screen on her phone and caught sight of the time.

"Sian's been gone ages," she said before the room phone rang. Ben answered it and then put the phone down,

"Sian's not got the box yet..." he said worried. Jez and Kate were soon on their iPhones tracing Sian and Robbie.

Sian was now in the corner and scared about what Robbie was capable of. Her phone was trapped in her pocket so she had no way of calling Kate, Ben or Jez. She was on her own.

"What do you want?" Sian asked.

"You," Robbie said forcing his lips onto Sian's.

Jez, Kate and Ben were racing downstairs to the bar after tracing Robbie and Sian to the bar. Kate was worried sick and Jez was cursing himself for letting Sian out of his sight.

The three burst into the bar and saw Sian backed into a corner, refusing to let his lips get to hers. Kate was being held back by Jez and Ben, but none of hem were prepared for what they saw next.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Welcome to September and my birthday month! Things have been a bit crazy and I've got a new puppy and family have been coming and going for the past few weeks so it's been fun and games around the place. I will update again before I head down south for my birthday and sorry the updates haven't been regular. Thanks for baring with me.**_

_**Much love,**_

**__****LM xx**

* * *

**Forever and Always-Part 5:**

Robbie was soon on the floor clutching between his legs. Sian had kneed him in the private parts and then pushed him to the floor.

"Never ever try that again,", she said before finding Jez's arms around her waist, pulling her away from his brother.

Nobody said anything until the door to their room was shut. Sian just went and curled up on her bed. Kate went over and held her close. Jez just saw red and stormed straight downstairs to confront Robbie.

Kate held Sian close.

"Did he try anything?" she asked.

"He tried to kiss me and I thought he was going to try something but I managed to knee him in time," Sian said, "I heard you three come in and I managed to fight him off." Kate smiled and kissed Sian's head.

Jez walked into the bar and soon had Robbie against the wall.

"How dare you!" How dare you attack Sian like that?" he shouted.

"I'd have had her if you hadn't shown up!" Jez punched Robbie,

"Go home now before I have you arrested!" he said before Robbie ran off.

Ben had got the girls onto the double bed and he had Sian one side and Kate the other. They had stuck on Bridget Jones' Diary and they were smiling and laughing. Kate soon realised that Sian wasn't laughing and she sat up seeing Sian asleep.

"We going to move her?" Ben asked softly.

"No leave her," Kate said, "she's not doing any harm." Ben smiled and nodded.

Hours later Jez was letting himself into the room with Sian's key. Ben was the o ly o e still awake and her looked up and then sat up.

"Where's Robbie?" he asked.

"Heading home. I want to take Sian to my hotel in the morning and just be with her," Jez said. Ben smile and nodded,

"I would. You need to discuss where you want to go from here."

"I know where I want to go from here, but does Sian want it too?" he said looking at a sleeping Sian.

"I think she does mate," Ben said, "she's just scared you don't feel the same way." Jez nodded,

"I just want her back in my arms where she belongs," he said stroking Sian's cheek. Ben smiled,

"I'd want the love of my life back in my arms if me and Kate were ever in that situation." Jez nodded before laying next to Sian.

Ben and Jez were up early the next morning and packed Sian's things away, knowing the sister would be separated.

"They will still be ale to see each other though," Ben said, "but now Robbie has gone, you and Sian need the space to talk." Jez nodded,

"I know. I just hate splitting them up."

Not long after the girls had woken up and Jez took Sian back to his hotel and they had breakfast in the room. She watched as he put the beds together before joining him and finishing off the breakfast.

Ben and Kate were laid on the bed in their room.

"Seems quiet now Sian's gone," Kate said, "I miss her already. Is that bad?" Ben shook his head,

"She's your little sister and you've had her around for a few days, but she's with Jez again." Kate snuggled into Ben and thought about Jez and Sian and what they were doing.

Jez and Sian were sat on a cafe having a coffee.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Jez and Sian.

"Back to the beginning. I want to try again with you. I love you Jez and if you want to give it another go then I do too," Sian said.

"I was hoping you'd say that Sian because I feel the same way about you too," Jez said, "but we need to figure out what to do next."

"I have the crazy idea that we could go back to Waterloo Road. I think Michael said that Barry Barry was being expelled. If that is true then I might be able to return," Sian said, "but Michael would be there..."

"I can face him," Jez said, "I have you back."

Sian looked at him,

"I'm not some trophy!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jez said, "I meant that you have made your choice and he needs to respect it. I'd never think of you like that," he said pulling close and kissing her lovingly.

Jez went and got them both another coffee and something to eat and then they talked more.

"I guess we're going to have to brave my parents soon," Jez said, "and yours too if we're going to give this another shot. No doubt Robbie will tell all anyway."

"Doesn't matter," Sian said, "I live you and you love me and that is what should matter, not our parents. They have to respect our choices and accept them," she said before Jez kissed her,

"You're right as always," he said against her lips.

Sian sipped her coffee smiling,

"So what have you been doing since we last saw each other?" she asked.

"Well I went straight back home to Ireland and did some after school clubs trying to figure out what to do with my life. I thought about a divorce but I couldn't do it. I love you so much."

"Even after everything?" Sian asked. Jez nodded,

"Your heart was in the right place Sian. It was just handled wrong by the both of us."

Ben was watching Kate as they watched a film on the tv together.

"You watching me?" Kate asked, causing Ben to blush.

"Well can you blame me? You are sexy," he said before finding his arm playfully being slapped by Kate.

"Hey!" Ben said before finding Kate's lips on his own.

Jez and Sian had made their way to Nandos for lunch. Sian had insisted on playing but Jez had got in there first. They sat down and looked at the menu and Jez couldn't help looking at Sian as she continued to look through the menu. Sian looked up at Jez,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Jez blushed, "just looking at you." Sian blushed before looking down at her menu again. The waiter came and took their order and Jez ordered some of Sian's favourite wine making her smile. He watched her and reached across, taking her hand in his.

They sadly had to pull away when the food arrived, but soon they were eating.

"I was thinking we could head north and go and see my parents while Robbie's away," Jez said.

"I'm hardly flavour of the month with them," Sian said.

"I know but we need to try and get them onside," Jez said, "it won't change a thing about us but we can at least try and talk to them." Sian nodded before carrying on eating.

After the meal they decided to go and see Ben and Kate to see what they had to say about the journey to Jez's family home. They arrived and were soon heading up to Ben and Kate's room and were soon sat on the bed.

"Jez and I are planning a trip to Galway to see Jez's parents," Sian said, "and tell them we're back together." Kate nodded before looking at the couple,

"Won't Robbie be there?" she asked.

"Robbie's going on holiday with his friends so we are planning on going then," Jez said. Ben nodded,

"But don't your folks hate Sian?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said sadly, "that's part of the reason we're going." Kate was watching Sian and saw the guilt on her sister's face.

"You sure about this Sian?" Kate asked.

"I have to face them at some point," Sian said, "Jez said it won't change a thing between us." Kate and Ben nodded, Kate worrying about Sian.

Sian and Kate had headed to the chairs in the room and were talking about the trip to Jez's parents' house.

"You sure it's the right thing to do?" Kate asked.

"We need to prove to them that we are serious about each other and we need to face them sooner or later," Sian said.

"I know sweety, but I don't want you to get hurt either," Kate said, "but then again this is Jez we are talking about and he won't let you get hurt."

Jez and Ben were sat having a beer together.

"Just don't let Sian get hurt or Kate will go crazy at you," Ben said.

"I know she will," Jez said, "Kate's always been protective of Sian, no matter how old Sian got."

"I gathered," Ben said, "it's really sweet." Jez nodded watching the sisters.

The next day been and Kate joined Jez and Sian in Kate's car as Kate and Ben wanted to go too. They had stopped at a nice breakfast place that Jez knew about. Jez phoned his parents to see if Kate and Ben could stop. Luckily he had a double bed so he never mentioned Sian. She was tucked into his side eating breakfast.

Jez took the wheel and drove them the rest of the way. Sian went quiet as they got closer to Galway. Jez placed a hand on Sian's thigh, squeezing it softly and watching as she smiled softly back. Kate was snuggled into Ben in the backseat watching Sian.

They arrived at Jez's parents' house and Jez made sure Sian was hidden behind him as his mum came out to greet them. She hugged Ben and Kate before turning to Jez, who pulled Sian from behind him and into his side. His mum looked at them,

"What is that cheating bitch doing here?" The rest of the group gasped. His mum looked at Jez,

"Jeremy I won't ask again. What is she doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm updating from down south due to the stepfather having WiFi so I can get these posted. This will probably be the last update for the month as my birthday is on Tuesday and I'm down south until Wednesday night. So enjoy this and see you in October.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

**__****LM xx**

* * *

**Forever and Always-Part 6:**

Jez pulled Sian close and held her tight,

"We're going to give it another go and we want your blessing," he said. His mum just glared at Sian before turning to Kate and Ben,

"Well you'd better come in then," she said before allowing the four to enter the house. Sian looked at Jez before heading inside.

Everyone was now sat in the living room and Jez's father had now joined them.

"How lovely to see you all again," he smiled.

"How can you say that to her?" Samantha said to her husband.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance and they're still crazy about each other," John said, "they would have been fine if it wasn't for Michael Byrne." Samantha just got up and went to make everyone a drink.

Sian just sat there now regretting going to Jez's parent's house. She knew it wasn't a good idea but she had wanted to get Samantha's blessing, but that was going to be impossible. Samantha gave everyone a drink except Sian.

"Oh sorry Sian. I must have forgotten you," she said innocently. Sian stood up,

"No! You left me out on purpose! Do you not want your son happy?" she asked., "because if you do, you have a funny way of showing it! I love Jez more than anything and a mother wants her children happy. I know that because I felt that with Madi and Zack!" Samantha stood up and glared at Sian,

"How dare you talk to me like that in my own home!"

"I will talk to you how I like! You're selfish! Putting your feelings before your son's! Back off or lose him!" she shouted before running out of the room and heading to Jez's room.

Kate was instantly running after her sister and found her crying on Jez's bed. She pulled her into her arms and held her close.

"I am so proud of you darling for standing up for yourself like that," she said, "I couldn't have done it." Sian just kept her head buried in Kate's shoulder as she cried.

Back downstairs Jez was biting his lip trying not to say anything to his mother, but he was finding it very hard. He had fallen in love with Sian all over again and he wasn't about to lose her because of his mother. John looked from his wife to his son,

"Did Robbie try and make a move on Sian?" he asked.

"Yes he did and she fought him off," Jez replied, "I still love her and we are going to give it another go mother."

"Well you won't get my blessing," Samantha said.

"Well you have mine," John smiled, "technically you two are still married." Samantha looked,

"No they're not," she smirked. Ben looked at Jez's mother,

"You forged Sian's signature on an official document?"

"He's better of without her!" Samantha spat.

"You cow!" Jez shouted.

Kate was half listening to the conversation downstairs and couldn't believe her ears. She left Sian upstairs and headed downstairs swapping places with Ben. She walked into the living room.

"What is your aim Samantha?" she asked.

"Stop my son getting back together with that slut upstairs," she said.

"Sian a slut? Ummm no. Michael is the one to blame for everything, not my little sister," Kate said fuming, "and we can have you done for forging. So you're not in any position right now." Samantha glared at Kate before heading upstairs.

"Ben!" Kate shouted as she ran up the stairs trying to get to Sian before Samantha did.

Samantha had Sian against the wLl and this time Sian couldn't fight back. Ben was on the floor clutching between his legs and it took a combination of Kate and John to get Samantha off Sian. Jez instantly pulled Sian into his arms and held her tight.

"Son go and stay somewhere else with her tonight and let your mother cool down." Jez nodded, leaving with Sian, Kate and Ben and they headed to a hotel.

They decided to get a room where they could all be together. So it was double bunk beds but Jez and Ben managed to move the beds closer together so they could all be together.

They were all on the top bunks, knowing it was risky but it was safer. Sian cried when she heard what Samantha had done.

"It doesn't matter Sian. We can do it all properly this time," Jez said stroking her cheek before looking and realising Sian was asleep. Ben looked and saw that Kate was too.

"Sport?" Jez asked. Ben nodded and soon they were watching some basketball and were getting very involved in the match, trying not to wake the girls up at the same time.

The next morning and Sian was sat on the cold bathroom floor hugging her knees and thinking about what Samantha had done. She now felt like she could understand how hurt Jez had been when it had come out about her and Michael. She sighed and thought off Jez asleep in the bedroom.

Jez was in fact awake and wondering where Sian was. He got up and saw Ben holding Kate tight as they slept. He made sure they were covered by the duvet before going off in search of Sian. He finally headed towards the bathroom.

"Babe?" he asked knocking on the door lightly, "are you in there?" He waited and then heard the door unlocking and he went in closing the door behind him.

He sat beside her and pulled her close.

"You and me will get through this and win her over," he said, "we can do this properly." Sian nodded,

"I just had to get some thinking space," she said, "I just can't believe that someone would hate me that much," she sighed.

"Dad will sort her out good and proper Sian, that is a promise but that's not important right now. We are." Sian nodded.

Kate and Ben were slowly waking up and Kate looked across and saw an empty top bunk, sitting up quickly. She tapped Ben enough to wake him up.

"Kate baby? What's wrong?" he asked. Kate pointed to the empty bunk and Ben was soon trying to get out of the bed. Kate followed him down wondering where her sister and Jez were.

Back in the bathroom and Jez had pulled Sian onto his lap and off the floor so she wasn't sat on the cold tiles. He held her tight and kissed her head softly.

"What my mum did was wrong and she won't get away with it, Sian, I can promise you that. We can get through this and do things properly this time, no rushing," he said. Sian smiled and nodded kissing him softly. He stroked her cheek.

Kate eventually realised where Jez and Sian were and she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jez? Sian? You in there?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jez called back before unlocking the door and Kate walked in.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked. Jez nodded,

"Yeah. I think Sian was just a little bit upset about last night," he said.

"In all honesty Jez, I could have swung at your mother last night," Kate said, "nobody hurts my little sister like that and gets away with it." Jez nodded again,

"Yes I leant that the hard way," he said.

"Oh I can be worse when I really want to be. Just ask Michael," she said, a slight smile on her face as she thought back to how she had torn him to shreds after Michael ended it with Sian after the stabbing at their old school.

Ben had poked his head around the door and said it was time to go down for breakfast. The girls got ready and they headed down and sat at their table. Kate and Sian went for the orange juice causing both men to laugh and Ben poured them both a juice, while Jez sorted them out with a coffee each.

They wee eating breakfast but Sian wasn't touching her toast, causing Kate and Jez to worry about her.

"You need to eat darling," Kate said, "don't let her get to you like this. Don't go making yourself sick because some woman couldn't be happy for her son." Sian nodded picking up a slice of toast and eating it. Kate and Jez smiled.

They were soon back in the room wondering what to do next.

"Why don't we go back to Newcastle?" Ben suggested. Kate looked at him,

"Not without Sian and Jez we're not."

"I meant us all," Ben said, "Jez and Sian don't have anywhere to go except ours anyway." Kate nodded.

"Are you sure mate?" Jez asked.

"Jez there's room at mine and it's just until you two get yourselves sorted," Kate said. Jez smiled and nodded,

"Then tomorrow we will head back to Newcastle," he said smiling at Sian who was still in his arms. Finally they could rebuild their lives together.


End file.
